Compact disc recordings are the successor to popular music and video recording storage throughout the world. Due to the durability, concentration of information, thinness of the disc and container, the disc format is likely to become a most popular media.
The envelope of the compact discs has been highly standardized in its packaging and presentation. The rigid cases for the compact discs, often called "jewel boxes", have a uniform width and height, and the thickness of the cases are limited generally to two sizes; a case for one disc, called a single, and a case for two to four discs, called a double. The titles of the discs are printed on the edge of the case at the hinge side, and the front of the case is generally reserved for the traditional "album cover graphics" while the rear displays the recording index. There is a cultural appeal to the miniaturization of the phonograph record album cover which is the cover of the disc container, many of which are re-recordings of earlier phonograph albums. The ease of recognition of the disc title by visualizing the cover graphics is preferred by many users and is generally easier for most person's eyesight than inspecting the small print on the hinge side edge of the disc case.
Products heretofore available only store cases of one thickness, and only a few allow easy inspection of the title while stored in a storage container. There is need of a storage device which satisfies the user's varied needs; to store discs in any combination of single and double cases; to be able to rearrange the order of the single and double cases without causing the obsolescence of the storage device; to easily see the face of the case and its unique graphics; to be able to flip through a row of cases quickly without creating chaos. The present invention has been designed to meet such needs.